What If
by Darth Chase2004
Summary: It's my first story so read and, please review thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"This is my first story, so I hope you all like it"

It was a snowy day in adventure bay and the pups where playing ice hockey, well the FROSTBITE team finally won, Zuma Rubble and Everest declared it a national holiday for there first win, "finally are first win" said Zuma.

"Berrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" said Rubble "let's go inside" said Rubble, "yeah let's go inside" said Chase. When they went in Ryder made hot cocoa for all the pups, Rubble finished his hot cocoa and then he went out side into his pup house.

Rubble sighed "what if Everest loved me" said Rubble.

IN RUBBLE'S MIND.

"Hey Everest do you want to take a walked" said Rubble, "oh sheer" said Everest, "good" said Rubble "soooo Everest I want to asked you some thing"said Rubble.

"Okay what is it" said Everest, "dooooo you love me" said Rubble, "well no not really" said Everest, "oh okay" said Rubble, are you sheer?" Said Rubble, "okay yes" said Everest "I just did not want to tell you" said Everest.

"I did not no you loved me" said Everest, "well that is good to here" said Rubble, "soo do you want to go out for some ice cream" said Rubble, "well let's go" said Everest,

OUT OF MIND

"Everest where did you go" said Rubble, "oh she went into the lookout" said Rubble, he walked into the lookout and looked around for Everest. "There you are Everest I was looking every were for you let's go" said Rubble, "got where" said Everest, "well to MR. Porters for some ice cream" said Rubble.

"You know after I asked you if you loved me"said Rubble, "and what did I say" said Everest, "well you said yes" said Rubble, Everest started to lough, "what's funny Everest" said Rubble? "I did not even talk to you to day Rubble" said Everest, "just had a dream" said Everest as she started to crack up, "hey it's not funny" said Rubble, "stop laughing" said Rubble.

"I like you but I don't love you" said Everest, Rubble started to cry as he ran into his truck and shut and locked the door's, "hey Rubble don't cry we can still go for ice cream" said Everest, "do you mean it" said Rubble, "yes Rubble I mean it" said Everest,

Rubble opened the door to his truck, "let's walk there" said Rubble, "yeah let's go" said Everest, they started walking to MR. Porters, "well pups who wants to play pup pup boogie" said Ryder? Yeah let's go.


	2. Chapter 2

It was night time in Adventure bay, and the pup's were worried. "Where's Rubble and Everest?" Said Skye, "yeah where could they be?" Said Chase.

5 MINUTES LATER.

"Hey guys I see Rubble and Everest" said Marshall, "finally there back" said Zuma. Rubble walked in the lookout. "Hey guys what's up!" "What did you say dude?" Said Zuma, "you look daydreamy" said Chase. "Nothing is wrong" said Rubble. Rubble walked past the room witch Ryder was in but then he wanted to talk to Ryder. " excuse me Ryder can I talk to you for a second" said Rubble, "sure come one in" said Ryder.

All the pup's gelathered around the rooms door. "What is wrong Rubble?" Said Ryder "did you ever have a time when you had a problem with a girls" said Rubble, "hmmmmm not really" said Ryder, "I know who to talk to" said Ryder. "I will talk to Chase he has problems with girls all the time" said Rubble, he when't down the elevator and chase was puting on his gear when Rubble walked in. "Hey chase did you ever have problems with girls." "Omm no!" Said Chase,

"Well then you must be an expert on girls right?" Said Rubble, "ahhhhhhh hey look at that bird it lookes nice" said Chase, "where Chase where is it" said Rubble when he turned around Chase barked out his zip line and he was gone, "hey where did you go I have much to discuss about Everest come back!" Said Rubble. Rubble walked back to the lookout as he walked out of the lookout and as he started walking he bumped into some one. "Hey watch out can't you see where you are going" said Rubble, when he looked up he saw that it was Everest. "Ommm im so sorry" said Rubble as he ran away.

THE NEXT DAY.

He walked out of his pup house he tried to find some one that knows stuff about girls and he finally found the right pup it was skye. She knows stuff about girls well maybe because she is one. "Skye i need to talk to you" said Rubble as he ran over to her. "Skye can i please talk to you for a moment" said Rubble, "okay what do you need" said Skye.

"I have a problem with Everest i like her alot but i cant talk to her i need your help badly" said Rubble. "She what do you like about her?" Said Skye, "well everything but i don't think she likes me" said Rubble, "you have problems with boys right?" Said Rubble.

When he was talking a bunch of leaves and sticks landed on him so when he looked up he saw Chase in the trees watching him. "Chase what are you doing watching Skye and i" said Rubble, "Oh me im just trying to see the view" said Chase, "well have fun looking at your view" said Rubble, as he started talking to Skye againn "so do you have problems with boys" said Rubble.

"Well yes" said Skye, "who is it?" Said Rubble eagerly. "Well its Chase" said Skye. "Really?" Said Rubble, "yup really" said Skye, "well than why dont you just talk to him" said Rubble, "well its a little hard you see i know your little and its harder than you expect" said Skye.

"Maybe one day you will talk to him because he likes you to a lot and i mean a lot so just if you ever have the time just talk to him just for a couple of minutes" said Rubble. "Well i will talk to him but i need to focus on your problem so Rubble just talk to her okay" said Skye. As she walked away Rubble watched her walk into her pup house and lay down. So he started to go to Jacks lodge.

When he was walking to Jacks house he stop to get some flower. "Hey MR. Porter i need a dozen of flowers please" said Rubble. "Okay a dozen of flower coming in a minute" said MR. Porter, as he went into his shop he grabed a dozen of roses and walked over to Rubble and gave them to him. "Here you go Rubble a dozen of roses" said MR. Porter. "Thanks" said Rubble.

As he started up he saw a man in white holding a bucket of ckicken. "She mit like some chicken!" Said Rubble. "Hey Cornell Sanders can i have some of your chicken please!" Said Rubble' "okay and i am not Cernell sanders" said MR. Sanders as he grabed a bucket of chicken and handed it to Rubble.

"Thanks Cernell Sanders for all that chicken" said Rubble "bye and i am not Curnell Sanders. As he started walking up the hill, he started to get nervous, he was very nervous but i was worth it. For a girl to like him that means he can rub it in Chases face. When he reach the hill its self he could see the cabin on the hill so he put the flowers in his mouth and the bucket of chicken in his mouth to and started up…

SORRY! SORRY! ITS BEEN VERY HARD FOR ME I PROMISE ONE OF MY STORYS WILL HAVE ONE THOUSAND WORDS. IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY LET ME KNOW. AND IF YOU WANT A SNEAK PEEK OF MY NEXT PUP IN WHAT IF OR IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO RUBBLE ALSO. LET ME KNOW

AND I WHAT TO KNOW DO YOU WANT EVEREST AND RUBBLE TO X EACH OTHER OR NOT. OH AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE OF MY STORY'S IN THE FUTURE LET ME KNOW ABOUT THAT TO. AND I THINK THE MISSING CHICKENS NEXT CHAPTER IS OUT SO IF YOU LIKE THIS ONE YOU WILL LIKE MY OTHER STORY TO!

AND IF YOU LIKE THEM PLEASE FOLLOW OR FAVORITE OKAY. AND IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A STORY OF YOUR CHOICE LET ME KNOW AND IF YOU GOT IDEA'S FOR THIS STORY OR THE OTHER ONE LET ME KNOW ABOUT THAT TO OKAY THANKS FOR READING AND ENJOY AND MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT IN ABOUT NEXT MONTH OR MORE SO THANKS FOR WAITING BYE:-)


	3. Chapter 3

HEY EVERY BUDDY IM BACK WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER OF WHAT IF AND WE ARE STILL STUCK WITH RUBBLE:'( BUT THE NEXT PUP IS COMING SHORTLY. WHO EVER YOU WANT IT TO BE JUST LEAVE A QUICK COMMENT BELOW.

NOW BACK TO THE STORY

DISCLAIMER. I DON'T OWN THE PAW PATROL

Chapter 3.

When Rubble finally got there he knocked on the door. "Cool dude what up!" Said Jack, "ohhm… ohhmm….. i.. im looking for Everest" said Rubble, "haaaa okay shes in her. Hey Everest your little dude friend is her." Said Jack

"Okay i will be out in a minute" said Everest. "She will be out in a minute" said Jack , "well i will just wait out here" said Rubble as he walked over to a chair he got the dinner ready! He started by puting a cloth on the table and putting the flowers in the middle and put the chicken on the side.

"Im here im here" said Everest as she walked on the door an sat on the table's bench. "It looks nice" said Everest as she put her bowl on the table. "Well time to eat" said Rubble as he put the food on there plates. "Okay dig in" said Rubble

20 minutes later

As they finished Rubble said "do you want to take a walk?" "Uhhmm okay i just got to tell Jack i will be a minute" said Everest as she walked over to the house and asked Jack. When she was done she walked back over to Rubble who was starting at her.

"Okay he said yes" said Everest as she grabbed a water bottle. "Well let's go" said Everest! As the walked down the hill.

15 minutes later

The arrived at a spring in foggy bottom, Rubble took a drink and they turned around and started back. "Well lets go home" said Rubble as he started back up again. When they reached about foggy bottoms lite post they saw Jazmine!

"Hi Jazmine" said both pups as they started walking. "Hey guys i just got a call got to go!" Said Jazmine as she sped off! Both pups where still walking.

30 minutes later

When they got back to Jacks lodge Everest thanked him for the great day. "Hey Everest do you love me" asked Rubble. "Ohhmm not really your just to young for me maybe some one your age might love you sorry." Said Everest as she shut the door. Rubble felt very sad and then said to himself "hhuuu WHAT IF!" As he walked home.

WELL THATS IT SORRY FOR THE DELAY. WELL I HEARD THAT THERE WILL BE A EPISODE WHEN THEY BECOME REAL SUPERHEROS I THINK ITS REAL. AND I WILL PICK SOME ONED COMMENT FOR WHO WILL BE THE NEXT PUP IN WHAT IF! I NEED TO KNOW SO PLEASE TELL ME WHO IT SHOULD BE? ITS ALL UP TO YOU GUYS. SO JUST LEAVE A QUICK COMMENT AND FOLLOW OR FAVORITE PLEASE

AND AS ALWAYS MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU ALL THAT READ THIS STORY AND HAVE A PAWESOME DAY!

DISCLAIMER. I DONT OWN THE PAW PATROL OR STAR WARS!


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS IM BACK WITH MY NEXT CHAPTER OF WHST IF AND THIS TURN IT'S MARSHALLS. OH AND ALL OCS ARE OPEN TO ME. IF IT FITS THE REAL PAW PATROL. IF THERE PERSONALITY IS BAD I WILL NOT PUT IT IN ANY OF MY STORIES. REMEMBER THIS STORY IS FOR ALL PEOPLE. IT'S NOT DARK. THERE'S NO BAD LANGUAGE INVOLVED IT'S SAD. BUT GOOD FOR ALL.

It was a rainy day in adventure bay and the pups just got called to the lookout for there next mission this was there second one of the day. Most of the pups got in the tower besides Marshall.

"Hey guys where's Marshall?" Asked Chase looking around, "LOOK OUT!" Yeld sliding Marshall. "OH NO!" Shouted the pups as Marshall crashed into them.

"MARSHALL!" Said the angry pups, "well im sorry to just slide in" said Marshall. All the angry pups stared at him before changing there emotions and started to smile and laugh

As the elevator started up. When the elevator halted behind the big paw patrols logo, a big flash past it as it started up again. When they heard the 'ding' they then hoped out in there positions. They all paused for a second before Chase said "paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir!"

Ryder said there was a big problem, that there was a hurt pecoc, he picked Marshall like all the pups where praying that he wouldn't but he did, all the other pups looked in shock at the picked pup. In there minds they where saying "oh no why him?" But they all looked away one's they heard Ryder say "Chase."

When Ryder said "all right paw patrol is on a role" they both headed to the slide. Chase got ready to jump but Marshall slamed in the back of him pushing him down the slide, he heard Marshall say "Ooooopppps sorry!"

Chase barked as he fell in to his truck, it then transformed and he put the car in drive and slamed on the gas and drove off, as for Marshall when he got in his car he thought he was in drive but he was in reverse stomping on the gas pedal he revered right in to Skyes house.

"Opppps sorry Skye!" Said Marshall as he put it in drive and spade off! "Hohhh MARSHALL! WHO IS GOING TO FIX THESE DENTS HUNH?" said Skye in anger. When they got there Marshall stop his car and jumped out not remember to put it in park.

It slowly back up and smashed in to Chases car, "Marshall look what you did" said chase with his teeth showing. "Uppps sorry Chase i will fix your car" said Marshall. "But with Rockys help anyway" Marshall wisperd.

They rushed up to the hurt pecoc. Marshall was the first to get there already checking on it. "There's no broken bones just a sprain!" Said Marshall. Barking out for his medical tape as he started raping it around the hurt pecoc.

"It's going to be alright" said Marshall, "gee Marshall im sorry for being such a mean dog" said Chase, "thats okay Chase i know im stupid" said Marshall Driving off back to the lookout. When they got back from there mission it was already dark and misty out, "well as long as we can get some sleep!" Said Marshall as it began to rain.

"Well how am i going to sleep there's a hole in my houses roof?" Said Skye in anger. "Well you can sleep in my house" said Chase, "okay why not" said Skye as she nodded.

THE NEXT DAY!

Marshall and Rocky began fixing Skyes houses roof. When they finished they went in to get a drink of water. When there where done they went out side to play a game. "What game should we play?" Asked Skye.

"We should play tag" said Marshall, "good idea Marshall lets play you will be it sense you got the idea to play." Said Chase. They all started running away from Marshall saying "Marshall come and get me im here." Marshall started running but he tripped and fell face first in the dirt, but he got up and said "im good" as he spit out a clump of dirt and grass.

He started running again, "tag your it Rocky!" Said Marshall laughing. But just before he could run Ryder said "paw patrol to the lookout!" "Ryder needs us!" Said all the pups as they started running to the lookout. When they got in the lookout they started looking around and then said "where's Marshall before they could brace for impact they all got nocked over by Marshall.

"Oppps sorry to bowl you guys over" said Marshall chuckling. They all started laughing as the elevator started up. When they all got in position Chase said "paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir" "pups we have a problem Jack fell and well hurt his arm really badly so for this mission i will need Skye Marshall And Chase all right paw patrol is on a roll" Said Ryder as he ran and jump down his poll.

When the pups saw him go down they all jumped down the slide. All there cars transformed as the drove off. When they got there Marshall checked it rapped it up and said it was only a sprain. When they got home they played around a little bit and then went to bad.

IN MARSHALLS DREAM.

He woke up and went to get some breakfast when he got there Chase was there, "oh hey Marshall ready for your first day of college," said Chase smiling. "Yeah Marshall your the smartest pup in the world the broadcasters said he's even smarter the Albert instin, you even built a solar powered national grid" said Skye.

"I did cool" said Marshall as he got on the bus.

8 HOURS LATER.

When he got off the bus all the pups asked him what he built. "Well i started building cars that can drive them selfs" said Marshall. "COOL!" Said the pups. "Hey Marshall sorry, i think we yelled to much at you over the years but we can foget all about that stuff okay Marshall do you forgive us?" Said Chase. "Sure" said Marshall with a smile on his face.

"Hey want to get some ice cream at MR. Porters? Asked Chase, "okay lets go, race you" said Marshall. "Okay bring it on" Said the pups as they started running. Ever bude fell besides Marshall. When Marshall got there he started waiting for them to get there.

When they got there they ate some ice cream and they left a tip and went home. "Hey pups how are you?" Asked Ryder. "Fine" said all the pups. All the pups to go play some soccer. Team Chase decided to quit because Marshalls team was the best with Marshall on it of curse.

It was 32 to 0 good thing they quit because Ryder just called them to the lookout. When they jumped in the look around and there was Marshall already in the lookouts elevator. When they got up there. Ryder picked Marshall and Zuma.

2 HOUR'S LATER.

They got back. "Marshall just brought Katie back to life its a miracle" said Ryder.

6 HOURS LATER.

"Marshall we give you this medal because you save a life in this town and nobudy has ever done that before and your the smartest pup or human in the hole intire world" said Ryder. just before he could put it around his neck he woke up.

OUT OF DREAM

"Wake up every bude" said Chase. "HUH IT WAS ONLY A DREAM THAT MEANS IM NOT SMART HUH BUT WHAT IF" said Marshall as he smiled.

WELL THAT ALL SORRY FOR THE WAIT. AND SORRY ABOUY ALL THE MISSIONS THEY GO ON I KNOW IT'S A LOT OH AND THE MISSING CHICKEN IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF ANY OF MY STORIES TO COME OUT SO KEEP YOUR FINGERS CROSS IT WILL COME OUT AS SOON AS IT CAN IM STARTING ON IT AS YOU READ THIS P.S. DID YOU LIKE IT LET ME KNOW IN YOUR COMMENTS.

AND MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU ALL.

WARNING

I DONT OWN THE COMPANY OR ANY OF THE TOY MAKERS LIKE LUCASFILMS OR SPINMASTER. I DO NOTHING INVOLVING STAR WARS OR THE PAW PATROL.

BUT I AM A GREAT FAN. AND I WILL BE ENSURING YOUR COMMENT SO HAVE FUN AND HAVE A GOOD DAY.

CHASE2004

THANKS FOR READING AND THANKS FOR ALL YOUR NICE COMMENTS THANK SO MUCH!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone this is the next chapter of what if i hope you like it. It's Skyes turn and it's about Skye asking her self what if she was ace. Here it is so enjoy.

"Where's Skye it's been hour's sinces i last seen her" said Chase looking out the lookouts telescope. "That's it im going to find her" said Chase.

He hoped in his truck's front seat and shift it in drive and drove off, he was looking around as he drove up to Jack's mountain.

When he got to Jack's mountain he found Ace up their waiting for Skye. "Ace is Skye here!" Asked Chase. "Sorry but i have not seen here in a couple of hours" said Ace.

"I need your help flying around to find her" asked Chase, "got in Chase" said Ace back.

2 HOURS LATER.

they found Skye late that day. "Skye Skye" said a voice. Skye opened her eye's to see Chase in foggy bottoms hospital. "Cha….Chase what happened why am i here!" Asked Skye.

"Well you had a big accident a you where in a coma for a year, luckily Ace and i found you the doctor said if you where out there for a hours or two you would of died" said Chase.

"Ace was the one that really helped the most, your head was bleeding so bad that there was no way you would of made it in my truck, Ace brought you here in her air plain." Said Chase.

"Thanks Chase for all your help" said Skye as Ace walked in. "Hey Ace thank for saving me again Chase said you saved me, man i wish i was you" said Skye.

"Well if it wasn't for Chase they would of pulled the plug to shut you off" said Ace, "he did tale him thanks again" saud Skye.

"Who's ready for there shot" said docter Franklin, "but before you fall asleep a freind needs to say hi" said Franklin.

"Hi Skye it me Simon hi" said Simon. "Simon hi im falling asleep so good night" Skye said as she fell asleep.

IN SKYES DREAM.

the clouds all dark as Ace Skye flew threw the storm without a problem she was the best pilot in the hole wolrd she one's flew across the hole world.

She was searching for some one it was Alex porter this was easy she looked and looked but it was harder then she thought but she new see he could do it in a gif.

When she went down get some gas she saw Mr. Porter walking over to her. "Please gind my grandson please he's all i have in this world" said Mr. Porter as he started to cry.

"Please dont cry Mr. Porter i will find your grandson because im Ace Skye and i believe i can" Said Ace Skye.

She flew around for hour's looking for him she went to farmer umies then she checked the bay. She then checked Jack's mountain, looking sharply at the ground she finally found him.

"I did it i found him" said Skye as she landed. She saw that he was okay and she brought him back to Mr. Porters. "Ohhh thank you so much Ace Skye thank you" said Mr. Porter wiping the tears off of his face.

"No problem all i had to do was believe and trust myself and it worked" said Skye. When mayer Good way herd about this she was rewarded with a gold medal.

"Skye in you bravery and trust and for saving Alex i reward you with this gold medal" said Mayer Good way. When they put the medal on Skyes neck she saw Chase next to her so she did what she had to do she kissed Chase.

OUT OF DREAM

"Hey Skye im happy to see you" said Chase, "huhhh me to" said Skye. Skye then said

"HUHHH WHAT IF I WAS ACE."

Well Skye is my second favorite so this was the only thing that could pop up in my mind so thats all for now i hope you liked it leave a quick comment. Ps. The warrior cat story is out so check it out.

MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU.

DISCLAIMER.I DON'T OWN THE PAW PATROL OR THE TOY COMPANY IT'S SELF.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone today it's Chases turn so i hope you like it.

Start of chapter.

"All right everyone on your paws up up everyone get up" said Chase. "Ohhh yeah i remember" said Chase as he pick up a spoon and banged it on a silver bowl.

"What morning already hhhuuuuhhh and i had a nice dream to, it was about me eating the biggest pup treat of all" said Rubble as he started to cry while licking the ground.

"Sorry about that Rubble but you should of ate it faster" said Chase as he gave him a pate on the back. "Hi Chase" said Skye, "morning my love i…i mean Skye" said Chase.

Chase walked in the lookout and went in to Ryders room, "hey Chase how are you" said Ryder, "good Ryder sir but it's lunch time?" Asked Chase. "Ohhh yeah your lunch" said Ryder.

Ryder walked over to grab some pup food but before he could he got a call it was Katie. "Hey Katie what's wrong?" Asked Ryder, "i need some help tonight's the big kitty show and none of my helpers showed up so can you guy's help" asked Katie.

"Okay we will be right over" said Ryder. As Ryder clicked the different colored button on his phone he quickly said "PAW PATROL TO THE LOOKOUT!" As he rushed up to the lookout all the pups said Ryder needs us" and then they rushed up to the lookout.

When they all hoped in they looked around and then they said "hey where's Marshall?" As they checked around they heard Marshall say "LOOK OUT!" But it was to late he crashed.

"Marshall" they said, "sorry guy's i just got carried away" said Marshall, "bye what a bird?" Asked Skye, "huhh yes" said Marshall. All the the pups laughed at him.

As the elevator started up, when it reached the paw patrols logo a big flash past it and it started up again, when the elevator came to a complete stop all the pups hoped out.

They formed in a line and the Chase said "paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir"

"Okay pups we have a big problem on are hands Katie needs are help putting stuff up and decorating for this mission i need Skye Zuma Rocky Rubble and Marshalls help sorry Chase but you can stay here but you can come over later okay paw patrol is on a role!" Said Ryder.

As he jumped down his pole, as soon as he jumped down the pole they ran and hopped down there slide. Chase watched them drive off.

"Huhh what can i do hmmm i will rest for a while" said Chase to himself, as he fell a sleep, "Chase Chase wake up please king" said a voice. "What what do you want" said Chase.

"Sorry king is there anything you want?" Said the voice again, when Chase looked up he saw that it was Skye, "Skye what are you doing im not a king" said Chase.

"Yes you are your a humble king so what do you want" asked Skye, "well now that mentioned it will you mary me" asked Chase, "it will be done my king now when do you want it?" Replied Skye.

"Tomorrow as soon as the sun arises" said Chase, "okay my king now get some sleep you have a big day ahead of you" said Skye. Chase could not get any sleep he stayed up he could not believe it was finally happening he was getting married to Skye his love for ever and ever.

The next day Chase got in the church it started he got so happy that before he new it he heard the priest say "Skye do you take Chase to be you husband to love to death do you part" then he heard Skye say "I DO" the priest said it to he but before he could say i do he woke up.

Chase not nowing it was not a dream he got in his car and sped off to the cat show when he got there he ran over to her and kissed he on the lips and said "I DO" "Chase puuhh what are you doing where not getting married" said Skye "ohhhhhh it was just a dream" said Chase as he walked away he said "Huhhh what if"…

Well that's all i hoped you enjoyed it sorry about the wait paw patrol secrets next see you later

May the force be with you all.

Disclaimer. I don't own the paw patrol companies toys or star wars stuff.

Ps. The last jedi sucked leave a comment if you agree with me thanks for reading. I for got i like Chases new voice better the the crappie one we had the you Nickelodeon for changing his voice i love it. NOW MARSHALLS NEXT YESSSSSSSS CAN'T WAIT….


End file.
